A New Adventure
by shadow of the rising phoenix
Summary: How had this happened? After everything she had done, how could it end like this? These were the things going through her mind as everything she knew, vanished. I do not own the Image.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It was early October and the clouds were laying heavy over the city of London. People were rushing through the streets, not wanting to get caught by the rain which the weather forecast had warned about, earlier this morning. But among these people, was a woman whom seemed to be in no hurry at all, as she walked down the street, seemingly searching for something. She was wearing a large dark coat and a woolly hat, meanwhile hanging from her right arm was a dark green umbrella.

Her pace was almost leisurely as her eyes scanned the surrounding buildings when she finally spotted what she was looking for.

Minerva McGonagall once again looked down on the slip of paper in her hands to see if she had gotten the address right, yes this was the right one. McGonagall slipped the paper back into her pocket and made her way towards the front door, not giving the sign above it, a second glans "Little Champions Orphan Home"

She knocked on the door and proceeded to wait for someone to greet her. She did not wait long before the door opened and was greeted with a short older woman with brown eyes and brown hair that seemed to show sight of turning grey.

"Hello?" the woman seemed a bit surprised by suddenly having a guest at the door.

"Greetings, my name is Minerva McGonagall, I believe I already sent a letter regarding why I am here?" the woman seemed to think for a few moments before she realised what she was referring to, and immediately brightened up.

"Ah yes, it was regarding one of the kids being accepted into your school, correct?" the woman Proceeded to step out of the way to allow the guest into the building. "My name is Olivia by the way, I am currently in charge of the orphanage because William has gone down with a fever. Here follow me into the office" Olivia then proceeded to lead McGonagall down the hallway and into her temporary office.

"Would you like some tea? I just brewed it a few minutes ago." Olivia offered, when McGonagall declined Olivia proceeded to look for something in one of the draws before finding what she was looking for, the letter. Skimming it she asked "So, the school you come from is called Hogwarts? I tried searching for information on it, and I could not find anything except the absolute minimum that proves that it even exists."

"That is correct, the school is a very private one as we like to keep to ourselves." McGonagall responded, rather used to this line of question. Olivia's eyes left the paper as she gazed quizzingly at the other woman.

"Is that not a bit counterproductive? I mean how if people don't know you exists how do you even get new student if parent don't enrol them?" the brown eyed woman asked, out of pure curiosity "And while we are on the subject, I asked Naruko about her trying to enrol into a school and she has adamantly declined having sent in a request."

"It is actually the other way around, you see. It is the school that searches for the student, and it is the student which catches out attention, and from there we give them a chance to enrol." McGonagall once again responded.

"That is great and all, but the orphanage is in no position to pay for her equipment and education, so how do you solve that?" From her tone, the orphanage lady clearly wanted this for Naruko, but it was impossible for the orphanage to pay for what was no doubt an expensive investment for just one single kid.

"Usually it is the parents whom pay, but there are cases where there are more 'unfortunate' children whom are allowed, when this is the case, than the school gladly pays for the necessities." Olivia immediately seemed relived about this news. This is where McGonagall asked some questions of her own "And what can you tell me about Naruko, from the name I get the impression she is not of European origin." Olivia falls silent for a few moments as if trying to decide how to respond.

"First of, Naruko is a wonderful girl, but she… has a few quirks" The orphanage lady once again stopped, trying to think about the right way to respond, when McGonagall stepped in knowing that it was better not to start talking about her 'special ability' if it could be avoided "I am aware that some 'quirks' tend to transpire around her, but I want to know about her as a person, not so much her quirks, as you put it."

At first Olivia seemed as if she wanted to push the subject, but finally decided against it, she fell silent a few short moments before beginning again "Naruko, is a cheerful young girl whom is unafraid to say what is on her mind, she is also very loyal and brave. But she is rather loud and as i said, she says what is on her mind and that can sometimes be seen as downright rude. She is not the sharpest knife in the drawer, in fact she struggles when it is anything she does not see as practical, but she does have a love of sport and let me not forget that she can be stubborn as a bull." Olivia stopped to collect her words as if she is unsure how to describe something "she is also very much a tomboy."

McGonagall digested this information and nodded, more to herself than to the lady in front of her before replying. "I would like to speak to her in private, if that is possible" Olivia nodded and pressed the microphone on the desk and said "Naruko, can you please come down to the office please?" turning back to McGonagall she said "remember, she can be a bit rude."

They only waited a few moments before they heard running footsteps approach and the door to the office was flung open followed by a very loud "I DID NOT DO IT!" McGonagall did not even have time to fully turn around to see who had just flung open the door before a yellow comet had already speed past her line of sight and had positioned itself in between McGonagall and Olivia "I'M BEING FRAMED, YOU HAVE TO BELIVE ME OLY."

"Calm down Naruko it is not like that. I want you to meet someone." Olivia gestured to the last occupant in the room, and the comet turned around and McGonagall could finally make out the details of whatever had just burst into the room.

The girl was short for her age, she had long golden hair which was styled into two pigtails, on each of her cheeks she had three stripes of what seemed like birthmarks which made the resemblance of whiskers. And finally, a pair of piercing deep blue eyes which briefly took her aback, as they almost seemed… as if they were trying to drill into her in an effort to judge her, and then it was gone, instead the look was replaced with a warm playful one and McGonagall wondered if she had just imagined it.

The girl was wearing a black pair of jogging pants and an orange jogging shirt, the girl smiled and Introduced herself to McGonagall.

"Hello, Old Lady my name is Naruko Uzumaki."

McGonagall immediately felt her libs thinn in irritation at the girls utter dissrespekt of her elders. But she took a breath and calmed herself, this was not the first time she had been insulted by a child, what is more, this girl did not even have parents to teach her proper manners.

"Hello Naruko, my name is Minerva McGonagall, but everyone calls me McGonagall, I am the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts." McGonagall introduced herself "I am here to talk to you about a chance to come to the school which I work at, and trust me, not many people get the chance." McGonagall shot a short glance at the other woman, Olivia realise that she had forgotten the leave them in private like she had promised and made her leave.

"O…key?" Naruko responded clearly unsure about her current situation and glanced and the door which Olivia had left "But why me?" McGonagall also shot the door a look before responding.

"Because the school which I am talking about is not just any school, but something few people are allowed permit." Naruko intended to say something but McGonagall continued, cutting her of. "More specifically, Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Where people, gifted with magic are taught how to harness and control said magic." Naruko fell silent as her eyes widened and were filled with wonder, excitement and a bit of hope.

But then to McGonagall's surprise, she seemed to suppress it and it was instead replaced with something akin to a suspicious and questioning glare.

"Magic?" the blond girl asked with a tone that clearly told that deputy headmistress needed more then just words to prove it. "is this a joke?" the tone mirrored her expression "I mean, I'm being admitted to a magic school? Prove it." McGonagall let a small smile reach her lips, muggles and muggleborn always said something along those lines and now it was her job to prove that it was in fact real.

"I promise you Naruko, I am not joking and that you are indeed being admitted to a magic school." And to prove her point McGonagall drew her wand and with a flick, her large dark coat seemingly loosened and floated towards the coat hooks behind the door, and the coat was immediately followed by the woolly hat and the umbrella. Naruko's eyes followed the floating garb the entire way until it settled on the peg. Naruko's gaze left the coat and settled back on McGonagall before again shifted this time on the wand in her hand.

"so, it is real." Naruko muttered more to herself then McGonagall. The young girl fell silent and McGonagall continued.

"There are more children like you, you know." Naruko's gaze returned to the old lady as if telling her to continue. "children like you, whom have no knowledge of the magical. When that is, we usually organize meet at a specific time and date, so we show them where to buy school supplies and get them acquainted with the magical."

"When is this usually?"

"July. We send a letter for the time and place we meet." This is where McGonagall's voice turned serious. "remember you are not to tell anyone about this, it is one of our most important laws, no people who do not know about magic are not to be told. Understood?" Naruko nodded enthusiastically. "And before I forget. This one is more a formality than anything."

McGonagall reached into her pocked and took out an envelope and handed it to the young girl. Seemingly hesitating a short moment before she took the envelope and took a closer look at it. The envelope was sealed via a wax seal with the Hogwarts Coat of arms and in the front was written in dark green ink.

 _Miss N. Uzumaki_

 _Room 12_

 _Kings guard road 28_

 _London_

The girl only gave the front a short look before turning the envelope and inspecting the wax seal. Gazing at it for a few moments she decided that she should just open the bloody envelope as she would gain nothing by just staring at it, she swiftly opened it and read the context.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Naruko,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment will be provided with the time, date and place where muggleborn are told to meet up.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your response no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Remember." Naruko's attention returned to the older lady as she spoke in a stern voice "do not tell anyone ells about this outside the magical community and hide that letter well. Understood?" receiving a nod in confirmation McGonagall turned towards the door and spoke in a loud voice "we are done now, you can come back inn." And Olivia returned into the office.

"I have talked to Naruko and she has agreed to attend" McGonagall's told the other lady, Olivia's eyes almost shone with happiness for the young girl. "we will send a letter approaching the end of July where we will detail the time and place where we can meet up and buy supplies for the upcoming school year, can you ensure that she will be there at the right time?" Olivia nodded.

"Very well then. I must be off, I have other matters to tend to and I must be on my way." McGonagall said as she rose from her seat and begun to put the cloak back on while Olivia told Naruko to run along.

"Thank you so much for allowing her to attend. But fair warning, Naruko can be a handful at times." Oliva warned the older woman as she led her towards the exit.

"I have had to deal such troublemakers before." McGonagall responded

"even so I feel I should warn you that Naruko is a prankster." The deputy headmistress almost succeeded to hold back a sigh at the news before responding as her mind momentarily shifted to a specific group of former students. "I doubt she can compare to some of my former students."

"I still feel I should warn you."

"and I thank you for it." McGonagall replied as she opened the front door and was greeted with and empty street and _very_ heavy rain. "I noticed, she acted pretty mature at times."

"she does have her moments, most of the times she is a young girl, and then suddenly she acts like a grown woman." Oliva explained as she eyed the heavy rain "are you sure I should not call a taxi?"

"not to worry, it is not far." McGonagall said as she unfurled her umbrella and stepped out. "thank you for your hospitality"

"and thank you for visiting and accepting Naruko." Olivia answered as she closed the door and the woman with a dark green umbrella went walking down the street in the rain. Turning a corner, she looked around making sure that no one was around, she vanished leaving no indication that she had even been there in the first place.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Naruko was sitting on her old bed and looked out the rain cowered window at the dark skies outside. It was late, and all of the orphanage was undoubtedly sleeping, but Naruko's mind continued to plague her.

"nearly 9 years, huh." She sombrely muttered to herself. "there actually seems to be more than first meets the eyes" she smiles, not the usual friendly and cheerful smile which she had used throughout the day, this smile was one which weighs heavily on one's heart and holds countless secrets.

"Still, magic, who would have thought?" her tone turned bit dry and with a hint of humour as she looks down on her two hands as if they contained the secrets of the universe.

"Do I still have it?" her tone once again turns sombre. She falls silent as she continues to look at her hands before her gaze turns towards the dark sky once more.

"I wish you were here Kurama." a smirk reaches her lips. "you would probably just call me an idiot and tell me to continue to walk forward." Standing up from her position and walking a few steps she stood before the window and looked out at the huge city which surrounded her.

Her deep blue eyes, whom had been empty for far too long somehow seemed livelier they had been for far too many years. The fire, which for far too long had laid dormant, started to rekindle, even if it was mere embers and not the same raging flame which it once was. But when all is dark even embers can light up a dark room.

"And you know what," her tone seemed to gain an undertone of determination, barely noticeable "I think that is what I'm going to do." She stood there a few moments longer before turning back to the bed and going to sleep.

She fell asleep to the sound of heavy rain hitting the window. But for once, the City of London seemed a little bit more vibrant that it used to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping Trip**

"I think it is somewhere around here." Naruko heard for the hundred time and they were still no closer to where they were supposed to meet up. And Naruko's patience was reaching an all time low.

"Oly, this is the fourth time we drove down this street. Admit it you are lost, just ask for direction already" Naruko finally exploded. They were supposed to meet on a specific street at 10:00 and now, there were barely minutes left. To think that they decide to leave the orphanage at nine, so they could be there in good _time._ But guess what, both William and Olivia and everyone ells working at the orphanage completely forgot that Olivia was so bad with direction that it is right before she finds herself in France on the way to her own kitchen, in a 5-room apartment.

Olivia flinched at the outburst, but she still did not relent "I already told you that I know exactly where we are." Naruko was almost tempted to kick the stubborn, kind woman, and she just barely stopped herself from doing so, instead she sank back into her seat.

The car was going at snail's pace do to the amount of traffic on the road right now, just then she got an idea and rolled down the window and stuck out her head.

"Excuse me." she said gaining the attention of a random person passing by. He stopped, taken aback by this young golden-haired girl suddenly talking to him. Naruko, satisfied that she had gained someone's attention and ignoring Oly trying to stop her, she asked. "Do you happen to know how to get to Charing Cross Road, the woman behind the wheel is lost." And just as an added effect she made the most innocent smile she could, to people whom did not know her it would no doubt melt hearts.

The man regained his composure faster then usual and shot a gaze at his surrounding, clearly trying to orient his position compared to the destination. "second road to the right and first to the left if I'm not mistaken." He finally responded.

"Thanks." Naruko thanked him before sinking back down into her seat and rolled back up the window, shooting Olivia a cocky smirk in the rear mirror. Unfortunately, Olivia countered.

"I already knew that." A vein became visible on Naruko's forehead.

"You clearly did not."

"I sure did."

"No, you did not."

"Yes, I did."

" _No, you did not."_ Oly fell into a stunned silence and Naruko flinched, she had unintentionally fallen into her serious tone. The tone which was only created by years of experience, and her tone was so full of authority that even the Hokage of old, would shut up and listen, not the best way to end a childish banter.

She slowly sank into her seat trying to avoid the concerned look Olivia was giving her in the mirror.

The rest of the trip was spent in awkward silence.

When they finally arrived the spot where they were supposed to meet, they found McGonagall standing there talking to someone. Olivia drove up next to them and rolled down the window as Naruko stepped out.

"Okay, here your go McGonagall, she is your problem now." Olivia said, catching the attention of the old woman, ceasing the talk she was currently having with the young man. "And what time should I be back to pick her up?"

"Do not worry about that, I will make sure she makes it back around dinner time." Olivia seemed hesitant before she asked McGonagall if Naruko was safe in her custody, to which McGonagall assured her that she was. Olivia looked at the young girl one last time and said sternly "don't blow anything up, got it?" Naruko barely managed to nod before the car behind Oliva sounded its horn "got to go, bye." And Olivia drove off.

"hello, Old Lady, are you ready to start shopping?" Naruko said with a smile, McGonagall's mouth tinned considerably at Naruko's greeting and it clearly did not help that the young man she was talking to started to laugh, which immediately stopped by her icy glare.

"Sorry Professor." He tried to assure her. "I was just taken by surprise." McGonagall only kept her eyes on him a short moment longer before responding.

"It seems my charge is here, so I need to get going. Have a nice day, Donald." The young man nodded and returned the greeting before turning to leave.

"who was that?" Naruko asked.

"One of my former students." The Professor responded before Giving Naruko an equal glare to the one Donald had. "I would prefer if you refer to me as Professor or Professor McGonagall."

"Nope." The response was. The older woman was getting increasingly irritated by this girl no care attitude.

"I warn you then, that you will risk getting punished if you don't formally address me and the other professors when you are at school." Now she had been warned but Naruko only gave her the usual grin which was only getting more and more on her nerves, but she supressed them "let us get going then."

Naruko followed closely behind the deputy headmistress into this old and rather small building, but inside it was actually, a rather comfortable size. The first thing she noticed was not the interior, which to normal people would seem primitive but homely. But rather it was the people and what they were wearing, long coats and pointy hats, it was just _bizarre_ to see people wearing it and with such varying colours too. Naruko was used to people in London wearing something more, flat and uninteresting. Here, they were wearing everything from pink, to purple, to green and something which changed its colour as one continued to looked at it.

"Ah. McGonagall you are here again I see, does this make it the fourth run or something?" Naruko's attention turned to the barkeeper, a friendly elderly man and floating behind him were glasses that were being cleaned by a piece of cloth before being placed on one of the shelves.

"Hello, Tom, and yes this is the last one." The Headmistress responded and Naruko raised an eyebrow _"So I'm not the first one she has taken shopping. Why make it more difficult for herself when we all could simply have been here at the same time. Unless.."_ Naruko followed McGonagall trough another door and they entered a small chilly courtyard _"Why would she want do isolate us?"_

"Okay Naruko." The old woman said gaining the attention of the young orphan "This is very important. Behind this brick wall lies Diagon Alley, but to gain entrance you need to tap on a specific brick. You can find it by counting, beginning by the trash can three up and two across. That one." She pointed at one specific brick.

"Would it not, like, be easier if it was marked or something? Instead of counting the bricks?"

"Yes, it would be, but in the old days muggles could still enter the leaking cauldron, so this is simply a security measure that has remain for its historical value." Immediately realising that she needed to elaborate she added "Muggles, by the way, is a term we use for non-magical people" Naruko nodded, she figured as much.

"Well, let us get inside. Shall we?" the older lady then proceeded to tap the designated stone a few times, and she stepped back. Almost immediately the bricks began to shift, rotate and shove aside as a hole in the wall was formed, which slowly continued to grow, and grow and grow until, instead of a wall there now was a stone archway, and on the other side, Diagon Alley.

Naruko war struck silent by awe by what she was witnessing as it was slowly sinking in. An entire street was hidden in the middle of London, a city with over 8 million inhabitants and yet only a fraction of that knew this street even existed.

The ninja's back home could learn something from this.

But the awe only lasted a short moment before Naruko's old training kicked in and she reigned her emotions in check.

McGonagall had many times before introduced muggleborn children to the world of magic, seeing the wonder and awe in which both parents and children's displayed at the sight Diagon Allay always made her smile. Naruko was no exception as her piercing deep blue eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped a bit.

Only for it to be promptly squashed and her cheerful self returned as she looked up at McGonagall and asked, "this is where we will be shopping, Old Lady?" annoyance immediately flared up.

"young lady, I will only say this once more, when we are in Hogwarts we will address me Professor or Professor McGonagall, and outside of school you will call me McGonagall, is that clear?"

Naruko, only smiled, but McGonagall did not believe that smile for a second.

"Before we begin shopping, we first need to go to the bank and draw some money, follow me." And they both began walking down the street.

Naruko's eyes wandered about as they walked, from the people wearing long cloaks and pointy hats, to the windows that seemed to contain anything from books to brooms and anything ells. Then, a building came into view, it towered over everything ells and it was made from white marble with a large sign hanging over the bronze front door "Gringotts Bank." Flanking each side of the door were some humanoid creatures wearing uniforms of red and gold.

"Naruko," McGonagall said as she stopped in front of the main door. "the Bank belongs to the goblin race, and it is best you keep quiet and if you need to say something, remember to be respectful, goblins are a proud and they do not take insults lightly, understood?" Naruko made her signature fox-like smile and nodded and they continued through the first door.

They entered a small entrance hall with a pair of silver doors whom also were flanked by guards and just before they walked through the door, Naruko spotted that there was something engraved into the doors.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

" _wow, really?"_ Naruko jokingly thought to herself, as she read what it said. _"was it that necessary for getting the warning sign to rhyme?"_

Entering a vast marble hall with long counters stretching along its length with around a hundred goblins sitting at them. And along the walls with specific intervals, many doors leading off to somewhere.

They walked down the counters before stopping at a specific one that had the number 43 etched on a small plate in the front.

The goblin's gaze turned up from his papers and looked at McGonagall and asked in a deep growling voice that somehow did not, yet did, fit with goblin in question. "Minerva McGonagall, I presume?"

"yes, I'm here for the withdraw that we owled about yesterday, as well as the Lost Bird Key we requested." McGonagall said in a friendly yet professional manner. The goblin's gaze shifted to the young girl and let his eyes bore into her in an intimidating manner. While this look would no doubt intimidate a fully-grown man much more so a young girl.

But Naruko was no mere girl as she responded with her own gaze, a gaze that was backed up by the experience of having toppled tyrants and taken lives. A gaze that made the one the goblin gave her pale in comparison.

Their staring competition was short lived as the goblin quickly backed down, seeing that she had won Naruko, let her piercing gaze vanish, replaced by her cheerful self and to her surprise was greeted with something akin to a goblin grin.

"fiery little thing aren't you?" The goblin said to himself more than anyone ells before rummaging in one of his cupboards. He pulled out a purse and a key that was hanging from a necklace. Showing Naruko the key, he said.

"I would rather avoid having to explain this more than once, so listen well human-girl. This" the goblin gestured the key-necklace in his hands "this is a Lost Bird Key, it allows you to withdraw money only seven times. And each time is determined by how much is required for the coming school year, so that you can afford everything, with a little extra." Seeing that the young girl understood him so far, he continued "and this wallet right here is the first withdraw. Next year when you need to withdraw come back here." He then handed Naruko the key-necklace as well as the pouch. he turned his attention back to the papers signalling that they were done.

Naruko, swiftly put the necklace around her neck and stuffing the pouch into her pocket, she looked up at McGonagall and seeing the old lady, felt her stomach drop. The old lady was looking at her with a look of concern as well as a tiny sliver of fear. She had no doubt seen the side of Naruko that she continually wanted to hide yet still seemed to shine through. Not wanting to see that look any longer, she turned around and made a be line towards the door, or rather, attempted to. She made two steps before walking into a pair of legs, that almost made her lose her balance. Looking up, in an attempt to apologize she was met with a belt buckle, turning her gaze even further up, and up, and up until finally she was met with something akin to a face as only the eyes and a nose were visible beneath the largest beard she had ever seen.

"Sorry, about that sir. I was not looking where I was going" Naruko apologised.

"Don't worry about it." The giant said as he laid an hand on Naruko's head and ruffled her hair. Earning him with a playful scowl at him messing up her hair.

"Hello, Hagrid what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked, a bit surprised to see the familiar face. The giant of a man returned her greeting.

"Hello professor McGonagall, I'm just here on an errand for Dumbledore, about… you know." McGonagall immediately picked up on what he was referring to and changed the subject by introducing the young girl to the gentle giant.

"Naruko I would like to introduce you to Hagrid, he is the grounds keeper at Hogwarts and works there with multiple things. And Hagrid I would like to introduce you to Naruko, a new student at Hogwarts."

Hagrid leaned down and stuck forth his hand to greet her. A gesture Naruko returned with a smile as they shook hands. "hello, my name is Naruko Uzumaki."

"Nice to meet you Naruko, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts." He stood back up and turned to the old lady "I would love to chat Professor McGonagall, but you know, duty calls."

"of course, have a nice day Hagrid."

"You as well, professor." As they parted ways, McGonagall looked around to see if she could find the eleven-year-old girl, she spotted her, just as she was about exit the front door. Huffing under her breath she swiftly followed.

When she stepped outside she saw Naruko standing on the front stairs and just staring out on the street as people bustled as they were going about their business. But from the look in her eyes it was neither the people nor the street she was looking at. McGonagall stepped up behind her. Nakuro did not even acknowledge her presence as she merely continued to stare.

"Anything you want to talk about?" McGonagall asked after a while of silence

"no." her tone was, dull but firm, leaving no room for negotiations.

"that is your decision but remember if there is anything you want to say, either outside or inside Hogwarts, I'm always available." Naruko merely nodded, continuing to look at nothing.

"where do we start?" Naruko asked, her cheerful tone returning.

"I would think we should start by getting you a wand after that, some robes.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The doorbell rang as they stepped into Ollivanders, the shop was tiny and everywhere you looked, thousands of narrow boxes were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

Almost immediately an old man with pale silvery eyes and white skin stepped out of the back room.

"Ah McGonagall Fir 9½ inches, dragon heartstring, stiff if I am correct." To which McGonagall confirmed.

"Nice to see you again Ollivander, I have a student here that is going to start at Hogwarts this year and is in need of a wand." Ollivander turned his attention to the blond girl, looking her up and down, he asked for her name.

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki." She responded with her foxy grin.

"And which arm is your wand arm?" seeing her confused look he asked again "Which arm is your primary arm?" Naruko fell silent as she looked down on her hands in uncertainty.

"Never really thought about that, but I think it is the right one." Ollivander immediately took out a measuring tape and looked at the length of her arm and then immediately turned his attention back to the shelves, leaving the measuring tape to continue its measurement.

Naruko just continued to stand there, unsure if she should stop the tape or just let it continue it's work, even if it seemed to be taking some needless measurements like the distance between her eyes and the width of her nose.

"Naruko." The witch said gaining the girls attention "This is no doubt going to take while, so I will be doing some errands." Receiving a confirmation, McGonagall left the shop.

"So, where do you come from? You look European, yet your name is clearly from east Asia" Ollivander asked, as he drew a box from one of the shelves and turned back to the girl, "Little Champions Orphan Home." Naruko responded and Ollivander stopped short.

"I'm sorry, I did not realise."

"don't worry about it." Naruko gave him a comforting smile clearly indicating that no foul done.

"Well, let us see, dragon heartstring Birch and unyielding." He handed the girl the wand from the box. Naruko barely managed to grab it before it had already been yanked from her hands again with the wandsmith muttering to himself "Birch, what was I thinking?" He dumped both the box and the wand on the spindly chair in the corner and went back to the shelves.

Grabbing another from one of the boxes he again handed it to her, and again she barely touched it before being taken away again.

A third time he went to the shelves and found a new wand and handed it to her, only this time she only managed to touch it with one of her fingers before it was yanked away once more.

This continued, on and on until finally.

"Okay, Old Man what exactly is wrong with all those wands?" Naruko nearly yelled, clearly annoyed by the fact she had not even been allowed to even test them before being yanked away. Ollivander stopped mid stride and looked her taken aback by her yell.

"My dear girl, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, you cannot just pick and choose your own wand." Naruko crossed her arms and gave him a questioning look "What?".

Olivander gave a low huff before taking another box out of the shelves, he took out the wand and held it up in front of the girl.

"Each and every wand is unique and they all have 4 defining traits or in rare cases 5. These traits are the wood the wand is made from, the core, the length and finally it's flexibility. This one right here is made from Chestnut, it has a Unicorn hair as it's core, it is 9 inches and is flexible." And as if to prove his point, he bent the wand a little. "The reason that each wand is unique, is very simple. Each and every human is unique in their own way, their beliefs, desires and looks. And looking for the perfect wand is like finding a person that you click perfectly with, because you are going to spend the rest of your life working together. So, it is paramount that you find the perfect match from the very beginning. And you will know when that is" Ollivander held out the wand for her to take it, but she did not do so.

Her eyes were locked on the older man's grey eyes, but while she looked at him, it was not the old man she saw. She saw her old rival, a boy with black hair and dark eyes, a boy she had seen as a brother, even when he had tried to kill her. She saw them getting into stupid discussions and competition, she saw them fight, one with the intention to kill, the other with the intention of keeping a promise.

"I have long since learned that you should not judge a book by it's cover." Her eyes shifted focused from her memories to the wandsmith in front of her "It is always best to first get to know a person, because first impressions are not everything." She saw herself and her old rival standing side by side even as the world fell apart around them.

Olivander kept his eyes on her with a spark of surprise before a gentle smile came on his face. "Chestnut, what was I thinking?" He muttered to himself before putting it back in the box which went back to its old spot on the shelf. Walking down another shelf, he took out another box and handed Naruko the wand that was within. When Naruko grabbed it, he did not immediately yank it back, instead he eyed it for a moment before taking it and muttering "not quite there yet." Instead of throwing the wand with the other ones he instead shoves it into his pocket. Walking deeper into the shop, he returns moments later with another wand which he hands to her. Again, she holds if for a few second before Olivander takes it, but this time with a smile on his face.

"One moment." The Old man says before shoving the second wand into his pocket and enters the back room. Naruko just stood there in mild confusion at the man's sudden change in character.

He returns not long after with and eager look on his face "I do believe this is your wand." He says as he hands her another wand. Naruko reaches for it, but just before she touches it, she stops.

"This is definitely the one." Naruko says before taking it. The wand feels right in her hand, as if a long-lost friend finally reunites and a somewhat familiar warmth fills her.

"Beech and Ash, Phoenix feather, 10 ¾, unyielding. One of my better wands if I may say so myself." Olivander says with pride in his voice "This one has been particular fickle with finding the correct wielder.

"Why is that?"

Beech and Ash are both a type of wood that is rather famous for being picky with their wielder in their own way, the same is with the core which is phoenix feather whom is also known for being very picky. While these materials combine to create an unusually picky wand, it has the benefit of being well rounded in almost all fields of magic with special focus on Transfiguration and combat oriented spells." Ollivander smiled at her with a glowing smile which was in stark contrast with Naruko, who only gave him a blank look.

"I'm just going to pretend I understood all that." Ollivander's smile immediately fell at Naruko's almost flat dismissal of everything he had tried to explain to her. But it was quickly replaced with a wry smile with a hint of both humour and irritation.

"That will be 8 gallons." Naruko handed him the gold for the wand and proceeded to leave the shop. Taking the shopping list out of her pocket she went on with her shopping.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

"Hello, Old Lady." Greeted McGonagall as she approached the younger girl.

"What do you think you are doing?" The anger was clear in McGonagall's voice as she stared down on the blond girl standing and looking at one of the shelves filled with different cauldrons.

"Shopping" she responded not giving any indication that she was worried about her current situation with an angry witch towering above her, casting a foreboding shadow.

"You were supposed to wait at Olivander's" McGonagall said as she tried to stay somewhat calm. She had been gone for 20 minuets doing a few errands and when she returned only to find that her charge had already left, she spent another 20 minuets running up and down Diagon Alley looking for the little troublemaker while fearing that she had done something stupid or thrown all her money away, it would not be the first time that McGonagall had experienced that.

"Actually, you said it would probably would take a while and that you were running a few errands, you never said that if I was done before you returned, that I should wait."

"Most people would wait."

"does not change the fact that you left it in the air like that, what is more, I suspected you would find me sooner or later." Naruko picked one of the cauldrons from the shelf and turned around, finally looking at the Professor and she gave her the classical Uzumaki fox-like smile.

McGonagall's anger partially deflated when she saw this, she sighed in annoyance, something that seemed to become a habit of hers after meeting the youngster. She looked at the girl buy her cauldron "So I take it, you have been buying school supplies, missing anything?" she asked.

School uniform, books, quills, ink and more." Naruko responded as she plopped the cauldron into the suitcase she bought earlier. McGonagall looked at the blond as she effortlessly lifted the no doubt featherlight charmed suitcase on her shoulders.

"Growl"

McGonagall looked the blond, whom in turn looked down on her stomach.

"I guess I'm hungrier than I thought." She mumbled. McGonagall looked up at a clock on the wall and saw that I was approaching lunch time.

"How about we get back to The Leaky Cauldron and get a bite, and while we are there I can tell you about the wizarding world." McGonagall suggested. It was most common to explain everything about the magical world that had not been mentioned yet, to muggles over dinner while in Diagon Ally.

"Sure." Naruko agreed with a smile.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

When Naruko arrived back at the orphanage, it was already past six and everyone had properly already eaten, not that it really bothered her because she ate with the old lady back at the leaky cauldron.

"Naruko, big sis Naruko is home!" a squeaky voice called as a small boy came running towards her down the hallway and proceeded to jump into her arms.

"Hello Tom, I'm home." Naruko greeted as she returned the hug

"The name is THOMAS." he roared in response in an effort, to finally get Naruko to get his name right.

"nope," making the "p" pop "you will always be Tom." Naruko gave him her fox-like smile which he merely pouted to.

"I see you are finally back." Olivia kindly said as she came out into the hallway. But than her voice grew stern "Thomas what have I told you about running in the Hallway?"

"Not to do it." The brown-haired kid mumbled back. Olivia must have heard him for she nodded before turning her attention to Naruko "Are you hungry?"

"Already ate." She responded as she picks up Tom and seated him on her shoulders, making him laugh, he was not very heavy, barely five years old. Picking up her luggage she went further in.

"And the professor?"

"She already left."

"How was shopping?" Oliva was clearly curios as she eyed her luggage.

"Unusual." Olivia did not press, as she knew she would not get anything out of her even if she wanted to. "Hello Everyone, guess who is back." Naruko greeted everyone as she entered the main play room and was immediately met with cheer.

"Naru is back."

"How was it?"

"Did you buy us something?"

"Can you tell us where you were?"

And the flood of questions just continued from the children, some of which were older than Naruko herself. "Calm down everyone, one at the time, please." And quickly the children settled down around her, even Tom whom she had taken of her shoulders.

"hello everyone. One, before I begin, I want to make something very clear. No, I did not buy you guys candy." She was immediately met with groans of disappointments.

"None of that, please you make me feel bad." Naruko theatrically responded, resulting in a few laughter's. "And second, I can't show you what is in the trunk." Again, groans of disappointment. "Sorry, the Old Lady's orders, I'm not allowed to show you the school stuff." Her face split into a wide grin "But that does not mean I can't tell you about the trip."

Everyone slowly inched a bit forward. Naruko always told awesome stories and everyone wanted to hear everything. Olivia leaned up against the doorframe and listened in. This was the only way she was going to get to know anything about the trip.

She told about a small alley in the middle of nowhere where they sold some of the weirdest stuff, and a bank where the person the professor talked to, was one of the shortest men she had ever seen, and he had a foot-long nose.

"They seem to be having fun as usual." A voice spoke behind Olivia and she nodded in response. William was an old man, fast approaching retirement but he was still fresh as a fish and nearly an entire head taller than normal men, what's more he was a weight lifter even at his age.

"Is it that strange? Naruko is in the room" Olivia replied, the older man chuckled.

"How big was he?" one of the girls, Elizabeth whom just turned 9 years old, exclaimed, returning Williams and Olivia's attention back to Naruko."

"He was twice the size of William." Everyone gasped "And his hands were so big that he could hold a bucked in one hand and it would look like a cup." Some of the children laughed "But he only smiled at me." She momentarily paused and put a finger to her chin as if she was thinking. "At least I think he was smiling, he had such a huge beard that it was hard to tell."

Olivia chuckled at the story, but while she listened to Naruko's tale, her mind began to wander about the unusual girl.

Naruko had been found floating down the River Lea at London Stadium. She had a half-broken body and had nearly bled to death on the operation table. And when the authorities could not make her say a word about where she came from or how she ended up in such a state, even her own family. Due to the fact she refused to tell where she came from, the bureaucracy promptly decided to dump her at the orphanage, after 2 months in the hospital.

The first month she had managed to heal every single broken bone and injury, and the second month was spent by the doctors trying to figure out how the hell she was up in walking about, after something should at least take a year to recover from, not a small month.

After she ended up in the orphanage, she had withdrawn, barely said a word for nearly 3 months. Of course, they had taken her to some psychologist and they merely wrote it off as shock or depression, which they assured no doubt would pass quickly, with gentle care.

But after Alexander and Phil had changed career, and the orphanage found itself short on staff, she had finally started to break out of her shell and it did not take her long to win the affection of both children and adults alike, she quickly became a surrogate big sister, even if back than she was one of the youngest present.

But even so, to the adults it was clear that Naruko still suffered from whatever it was that made her float down the river all those years ago. Whether it was the tone that sometimes shifted to an unusually steely tone, or her eyes where her natural fire just seemed to vanish. They had tried to take her to several psychologist, but none of them ever seemed to find the darkness behind the mask, even if they were told beforehand about it.

"You guys know what?" Naruko suddenly exclaimed, gaining Olivia's attention "I think I actually have something that you would like," everyone perked up at that "But first you got to close your eyes because it is in the baggage" She was met with a few groans of protest. "either you cover your eyes, or I won't show you."

Finally, the children relented and covered their eyes. Naruko turned to her trunk and just before she opened it "I know some of you are peeking." She did not even look behind her to confirm it. And that was another thing that made Naruko unusual, she seemed to always be aware about everything around her, no matter what.

In the spam of what would take someone to blink, Naruko opened her trunk picked something out of it and slammed it shut and finally sat down on top of it like a makeshift chair.

"This right here is a book with fairy tails called "The Tales of Beedle The Bard" should I read some of them up for you?" this question was met with a cheer, she smiled and began "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot."

Seeing that the youngsters' attention would no doubt not shift for a while, William and Olivia left for a small break in the office. Coming inside they were met with the last two people that worked here. Joseph and his wife Mary.

Joseph was the least liked person in the entire orphanage, he was tall and looked like a walking skeleton, his eyes seemed like they could look into your very soul and that was only compounded by the fact he never seemed to blink.

His wife Mary on the other hand was very sweet and well liked, but she rarely talked except for when there was no other way.

But Olivia had learned that despite that Joseph looked like something that could sleep under someone's bed, he did what he was supposed to, and the children had learned to live with him walking they hallways.

"I guess Naruko is back?" that was a rhetorical question, Joseph already knew the answer, just the fact they left the children alone was proof of that.

"yea, that girl is a god send, that is for sure." William joked as he got himself a cup of coffee.

"I have got to wonder what is going to happen now she is going to school." The room fell silent at that thought and no one knew what was going to happen.

Naruko had broken out of her shell short after the orphanage had just lost Alexander and Phil, the children seemed like they were becoming more and more uncontrollable by the day.

All the children respected and loved her, if she told something was off limit, it was off limit no question. Even if she was a bit rowdy herself she did an excellent job of holding over 30 children in line when 4 adults only seemed to be able to stemma the flow of mayhem.

But now that she would be leaving for a school far away, and would only be back for summer holydays and maybe some Christmas, they feared that the orphanage would slowly descend into chaos again.

"I put out an announcement that we are looking for employers, but nothing yet." William said with a huff.

"I actually have a friend that could help us," Joseph said. "he is currently without job, but he is good with kids I will try and get into contact with him."

"please do."

 **AN. the story will update sporadically as i do have other things to do.**


End file.
